Vampires
by shadow wolf6
Summary: The friends are all turned into vampires thanks to a stranger but one of them turns evil, can the others save their friend before its too late? Don't worry my writing does gets better after the first few chapters
1. Vampires

Vampires

**AN: This is my first story, i have been think of it for awhile so i hope its as good as i wanted it to be**

**Disclaimer: i don't own friends**

She walked into the dark apartment, it was the midnight so they were all asleep. If she wasn't a vampire she wouldn't have seen a thing apart from the number 19 shining on the door.

She couldn't decide which one to turn, _actually I know who I want to turn,_ she thought. She walked past their foosball table and walked to the bedroom on the right. The door was wide open and could see him tossing and turning in his sleep. His covers were twisted tightly around him. He was drench in sweat so his clothes were clinging on his body. It was oblivious that he was having a nightmare and it was pretty bad as he was throwing punches in the air. _Maybe I should turn the other one then, _she thought, _shame as I really wanted to turn him but he would probably have knocked me out even though I'm a vampire._

She walked out of his room and she spotted the chick and duck sitting around in the living room watching her every move. _Lucky that they can't speak, _she watched them closely, _but they are very cute I think I will get a chick and duck soon. _she walked over to the other ones door he had it closed. She quietly opened his door and walked into his room, _I'm partly glad and disappointed that his covers are around him._

_I wonder if I should turn one of the girls instead or the other guy that lived across the road, _she thought as she approached the guy, _no he is the best one to turn. I know he will straight away turn all of his friends so I will finally have some company as I have been on my own for ages. I think it's been a 100 years since I was turned, I've been on my own for most of it and still had fun but now I want to have some friends and I have watched this group for a while and they are the best group of friends ever. _

I stood over him watching him sleep, _he looks so peaceful when he sleeps compared to his friend. _She watched him for a few minutes before she thought, _it's now or never just do it quickly technically I'm not killing him so it's all fine. _And with that final thought she extended her fangs and bit down on his neck.


	2. Waking up

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i don't own friends no matter how much i wish i did**

He was running, he wasn't sure where he was going but something was behind him chasing him. He was in thick woods, trees where everywhere every step his took he almost hit a tree, making it hard for him to run faster or go in a straight line. He didn't know what was behind him, all he knew was that it was dangerous and he should get away from it. Sadly it wasn't working well as the thing was getting closer, no matter how fast he ran it was getting closer. He risked looking over his shoulder for a second, he saw a shape with looked like a Panther.

_Oh great, _he thought, _even though I'm not the brightest in the group I'm pretty sure panthers don't live around here. _He looked around him, _actually I'm not sure where here is._ He quickened his pace and now the Panther wasn't catching up but he couldn't lose it.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see some sort of animal, _no it couldn't be could it. _It was a pure white Wolf running along at the same speed as him, _come on joey it can't be a wolf even if it was no wolf could ever be that white. _Joey was scared now he had two predators around him but just then he looked into the Wolf's eyes. They were bright blue, _I'm sure I have seen those eyes before._ He knew the Wolf was going to try and help him probably show him a way out of these woods and not get killed.

He looked behind, the Panther was gone. Then he heard a yelp, the Panther had the Wolf in its teeth shaking him from side to side. He wanted to stop and help the Wolf when he heard a voice.

"Don't help me get out of here" he knew the Wolf had said that

He saw the Wolf fighting back almost overpowering the Panther but then everything when black. He could feel sharp teeth digging into his neck.

Joey shot straight up, breathing heavy. _Thank god it was just a dream, _he thought. Suddenly he heard yelling and a weird noise with reminded him of the Wolf. The noise was coming from Chandler's room, Chandler oftenly got bad nightmares so he wasn't surprised about all the noise now but he still jumped out of bed. He rushed into Chandler's room and started shaking him, he still wasn't waking up so Joey shocked him harder. Suddenly he went flying backwards, he felt pain around his eye. _What happened, _just then he realised Chandler had punched him in the face.

He rushed out of the room, he needed Monica's help, she always knew what to do with Chandler. Joey noticed that Chandler had gotten more peaceful in his sleep but Joey knew he needed to wake him up if the dream was bad enough for him to hit Joey that hard.

As he walked into the living room he saw on the counter was a yellow post-it note. He picked it up and looked at it

"Sorry I couldn't stay after I turned you so I left you this note. You are now a vampire so go turn you friends into vampires to so they can live for ever with you, trust me it's not fun to be on your own for eternity. I will give you notes if you ever need answers to your questions but first turn your friends, leave your roommate till last as he won't stay still enough for you to turn him.

From J"

_Ok I must be mad but my brain is telling me that this note is true, I will go and turn Monica then Rachel._ He hurried across the hall and into Monica and Rachel's apartment and went straight into Monica's room. She was sleeping peaceful, he almost didn't what to do this but he had to. He extended his fangs and bit her neck.

_I just turned Monica,_ was all he could think as he walked into Rachel's room. He didn't hesitate this time and turned Rachel without thinking. He was snapped out of his thought when he heard.

"Joey what on earth are you doing" he turned around and saw Monica stood there, hands on her hips with an annoyed look on her face.

"I can explain" he stuttered

"Well come on then" he turned and saw Rachel looking at him with an angry slash annoyed face, _she is never happy when she is woken up, J_oey thought.

They went into the girl's living room, he showed them the note and told them how he knew it was true when he read it. Both Monica and Rachel agreed with what he said.

"We need to turn Ross, Chandler and Phoebe now" Joey said

"Yeah" Rachel said

"Joey why didn't you just straight away turn Chandler instead of doing us first" Monica asked

"The note said not to and I tried to and he punched me" Joey said while pointing to the red mark around his eye.

"How did he hit you that hard you're a vampire so you could get hit hard and have no marks at all" Rachel said

"I don't know but he was having a very bad nightmare"

"Ok joey you go turn Phoebe and Ross and bring them back here, me and Rachel will turn Chandler" Monica said

"You sure both of you two will be fine with him, he was throwing punches everywhere and was surprisingly strong"

"Will be fine joey just go to Ross and Phoebe now" Rachel nodded along with Monica's comment.

"Ok but promise me if he is too hard to turn wait till me and the others come back"

Both Rachel and Monica agreed and said goodbye to Joey as he went to Ross and phoebe.

"Rach" Monica said

"Yeah Mon"

"Can you turn Chandler"

"Of course" Rachel said "I guess you can't turn him because of your crush on him" Monica nodded "Come on let's go Mon" then they walked across to the boys apartment.

**AN: Can you guess who the Panther was and who the Wolf is?**


	3. The others

Chapter 3

**AN: Third chapter up know, i'm really suprising myself but how fast i'm writing this**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Friends but i really want Chandler**

Joey and Ross arrived outside Phoebe's apartment building, he had already went to Ross's apartment and turned him and was now just dragging him along. The cab ride to her apartment was quiet. _Ross is probably thinking about being a vampire now, _joey thought, _and I can't explain anything to him here as the cab driver would hear us. He would probably think that we are both crazy but I still don't want __anyone else to know about us being vampires. _He watched the street light as they drove past, he only just remembered that it was actually still really dark

Ross looked down at his watch. _Its 3:00am so it should be pitch black but I can see like it's the middle of the day, _Ross thought.

They slowly made their way to phoebe's door. Ross was about to turn the door handle when Joey started knocking on her door.

"What are you doing?" Ross said "Shouldn't we be going in quietly so we can turn her".

"Oh yeah I forgot" Joey replied

Just then the door opened and phoebe looked at both of them. They could see into her apartment where she had loads of candle lit. She didn't look like she had been asleep and was wearing a long black dress, it looked like something she would normally wear out on a date not when she was sat around at home.

"Why are you two here at 3 in the morning" phoebe said

"We… um… we came here to…" Ross started to say, he just couldn't say what they were going to do. Joey, however, just went straight up to her and bit down on her neck.

* * *

Monica and Rachel walked into the guys apartment, Rachel flicked on the light even though she could see just fine with the lights off she felt better when they were on. She spotted a small yellow post-it note on the counter, she picked it up and read it.

"Mind your face when you turn him, hold down his arms

From J"

Was all it said, she showed it to Monica. _I wonder what her name is,_ Rachel thought, _her name wouldn't actually be just J._

"I guess this is from the person who turned Joey" Rachel said

"Yeah, it's the same handwriting" Monica said

"It's really spooky how she just leaves notes around for us to find"

"Yeah but at least she is helping us instead of leaving us to work it all out on our own"

"True" Rachel said "We better turn Chandler now, Are you ready?" she asked Monica

"Yep" Monica said. She felt really nervous about Rachel turning Chandler into a vampire, she knew she couldn't turn him. She wouldn't be able to bite him and make him a vampire. _I think my little crush might be turning into something bigger, _Monica thought, _I have had a crush on him since I saw him on thanksgiving even when he had called her fat._

They both walked into his room. They remember Joey telling them he looked bad when he had nightmares but they were shocked to see him like this. Half of his covers were now scattered all over his room while the rest were wrapped tightly around him. His clothes and sheets were soaked and his hair was sticking up everywhere. He stayed still for a while so Rachel took that as her chance to turn him.

"Mon grab his arms so he can't hit us just in case he starts moving again" Rachel said

Monica nodded. She walked over and held down both of his arms, he was starting to move slightly. She was trying not to hold him too hard, she didn't want to hurt him or cause him to move more.

Rachel looked down at him. _Come on Rach you need to do this now, _she thought. Slowly she extended her fangs. It felt a bit odd, careful not to bite down on her tongue as she could feel that the fangs were razor-sharp, but it felt more comfortable having her fangs out. She knew if she waited too long her chance of turning him would go so she bit down on his neck.

* * *

"Ok so let me get this straight" phoebe said, looking at Joey "You got turned into a vampire and decided to turn all of us into vampire too". They were now both sat down on her sofa, she sat in the middle of Ross and Joey.

"Uh yeah" Joey said while looking down.

"That's great" phoebe said excitedly "Now we will be together forever but…" She stopped talking as she went into her thoughts. _How can I tell them this and not have them freak out, _Phoebe thought

"But what?" Ross asked

"I never told you guys this but I'm actually a witch" Both Joey and Ross looked at each, they were shocked and confused about this but then again they were vampires so it was likely that there witches were around too. "That's why I have all of these candles lit, I was doing a spell I usually do them at night so I'm not interrupted. The bad things is I don't think I can be a witch and a vampire so I will miss being able to do spells."

"Sorry Pheebs, if we had known we would have asked you first" Ross said

"Don't worry about it I would have said yes anyway" This was by far a better reaction that would she thought of in her head.

"Guys we better get back to Monica and Rachel's apartment now" Joey said

"Ok let me just get changed" Phoebe said. She walked into her room and slipped into some of her comfortable clothes. She walked back out of her room, "Ok let's go now". They left Phoebe's place and headed to Monica and Rachel's.


	4. Together

Chapter 4

**AN: this chapter involves more chandler then the first few as i had to set up the story**

**Disclaimer: i don't own friends but me and my friend might kidnap joey and chandler**

Ross, Phoebe and Joey walked into Monica and Rachel's apartment, Monica and Rachel were sat down on the sofa waiting for them. They stopped talking when they heard the door open they looked over. Sometimes when they were in deep conversation they wouldn't hear the door open but now their hearing had improved a lot thanks to the whole vampire thing.

"Where's Chandler?" Joey asked as he walked over to the fridge. Ross and Phoebe had already gone over and sat down on the sofa while Joey grabbed a beer.

"He's still asleep" Rachel said. Joey walked over to them and sat down in the chair.

"Was he ok to turn?"

"Yeah, he wasn't too bad. He was very calm for most of it" Monica said

Bang, all of them jumped and turned to face the door. Joey stood up and went over to the door as they all knew someone was on the over side of it. As he approached the door a yellow note caught his eye, it looked as if the person had slipped the note under the door. The others noticed he was staring at something so they got up and walked over to Joey. Joey bent down and picked up the yellow note, it was a post-it note and knew that it had been sent from J. The others were looking over his shoulder and read it quietly.

"Don't let you friend sleep for too long. Also ask the former witch on any questions you have, she should be able to answer most of your questions.

From J"

_I really wish she would tell us her real name and talk to us in person instead of using the notes, _Joey thought. Joey looked at the others to check that they had stopped reading the note and put it down on the side.

"Who's a witch?" Monica asked. Both her and Rachel looked at each other confused, both were wondering who is a witch.

"I am," Phoebe said, "Well former witch as you can't be both a vampire and a witch"

Both of them stared at her surprised at what she just said, they had the same expression on their face as Joey and Ross had before when they heard it. _But then this is phoebe so it isn't that hard to believe, _Rachel thought.

"Ok so why would you know a lot about vampires?" Rachel asked

"Most of it will be general knowledge for a witch but there should be a few books which explain everything in the library"

"You've gone to a library" Ross said surprised. _Never thought that she would ever go to a library_, _I thought that it was more likely that Monica would stop cleaning the apartment. _

"Yeah, there are lots of witchcraft and supernatural books in the library"

"Can we go to the library now?" Ross said excitedly, he loved going to the library not as much as seeing a museum though.

"No," Monica said, "We need to wake up Chandler first"

"Ok, Pheebs why does J what us to wake up Chandler now? Why can't he just stay asleep and wake up when he wants to" Ross asked, he was finding this all very hard to believe even though it was happening now. _There must be a scientific answer to all of this, _Ross thought, _maybe this is all a weird dream._ He decided it was a dream so pinched himself to try and prove it but he didn't wake up. _Oh god this isn't a dream this is actually happening to us, I won't get to go out in the day again or see ben. Hopefully when we get to the library I can find out what is going on. _He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when phoebe said.

"Oh I know this, if he stays asleep he will start dreaming about get chased by vampires," Phoebe explained, "Then he would become scared of his sire, a sire is person who turned him so he will be scared of you Rach."

"So what do we do?" Rachel asked, she really didn't want Chandler to be scared of her.

"Wake him up now," phoebe told them as if it was oblivious. "Mon you might want to go with Rachel to wake him up as you helped turn him"

Both Rachel and Monica nodded and walked across the hall.

* * *

He was fighting, the creature wouldn't give up it just keep trying to kill him. Sharp teeth and claws kept digging into his side, _how can I stop it?_

Somehow he managed to throw it off of him. It thudded as it hit a tree and fell to the floor, _now I can get a good look at it, _but it quickly stood up and charged at him again, the creature was black and looked like a big cat. _Oh god it's a panther,_ he thought.

Its black coat was shining in the moon light so he could see what it looked like in detail. It had a tall slim muscular body with bright green eyes, staring straight at him. He could see the long scratches he had given to the panther, one ran from its shoulder along its flank and stopped on its hind leg, most of them were quite deep so the panther's stunning black coat was covered in its own blood.

He made a low growl as the panther continued to charge and leaped at the panther, landing on its back, he could feel it crumple beneath him.

While the panther was down he looked around, searching for someone. _Where is Joey, _he looked around desperately, _I can't lose him I can't let him get hurt. _He started laughing randomly, _Haha if my friends could see me now they wouldn't believe it I'm protecting Joey and they think I'm the weakest in the group. Well maybe the second weakest as I'm sure that I'm stronger than Rachel._

Suddenly he felt sharp claws go into his hind leg, he howled in pain as he saw that the panther was back. Blood was covering his back leg, the slashes weren't long but they were deep, ruining his pure white coat. He tried to run away from the panther, _I'm smaller than him so I should be able to use all the trees to my advantage. _He weaved in and out of the trees, luckily the panther was running into most of them but he was tiring quickly. It was hard work running with only three good legs, he stopped moving as he felt like he was going to collapse.

Snap, he heard a twig break behind him. He tried to pull himself up but couldn't move. Everything started to go black, he started to feel a small stinging in his neck...

* * *

"Chandler, Chandler wake up!" Monica shouted, shaking him at the same time, as both her and Rachel were trying to wake him up. Monica was about to shake him harder when he shot straight up.

He was breathing heavy. He looked around and saw both Rachel and Monica standing over him. He noticed that both his sheet and clothes were soaking wet, his hair was also wet and sticking up in every direction.

"Mon, Rach what are you doing in my room" he said sleepily. He didn't like people watching him while he was sleeping but he was too tired to be annoyed at them.

"We needed to wake you up," Rachel said, "everyone is across the hall and we are waiting for you"

"Ok what time is it?" Chandler asked

"4am" Monica told him, he groaned and was going to lay back down when Monica grabbed the back of his arm, holding him up in a sitting position. "No going back to sleep you need to get up"

After a lot of moaning from Chandler, Monica and Rachel finally dragged him into their apartment. Ross, Joey and Phoebe stopped their conversation and watched them come in and sit down. All of the girls and Chandler were sat on the sofa, Ross had gotten up and grabbed a drink and Joey was sat in the chair.

"Ok so why did you wake me up?" Chandler asked

"Uh we need to tell you something" Joey said, then stopped.

"Tell me what? That you lost the ability to speak" Chandler said, he wasn't in a happy mood from being woken up so early. _True I was having a bad dream but I still prefer to be asleep_.

"We are all vampires and so are you" Phoebe blurted out

"I'm sure that I would know if I was a vampire"

"Well you were only just turned so you probably won't know" Phoebe told him in a voice that he had learnt long ago not to argue with.

"Ok so what do you guys want to do?" Chandler asked

"We need to go out and feed," Phoebe told them, "When you are turned you need to drink some blood as soon as possible its makes the change from human to vampire smoother," she explained.

"Come on then let's go," Ross said, "After we feed we can all go to the library". They all groaned as they didn't want to go to the library but really wanted to try hunting for the first time, well first time for everyone apart from one of them but they didn't say anything. They hurried out of the apartment wanting to get this done before the sun would threaten to come up and make them all hid inside.


	5. Hunting

Chapter 5

_Being out in New York at night is strange almost no one is around, _Rachel thought, _of course no ones around as its dangerous to be out here at night even in a group. I'm getting so excited about hunting and trying blood for the first time but part of my brain is making me feel guilt, I while be hurting someone maybe even killing them in a few minutes._

The group walked casually down the street, not scared at all at being out at night, they had no reason to be scared they were the predators everyone else is a possible target to become their prey. They rounded the corner and looked at the building in front of them.

"Can we go in as we are already here?" Ross asked, "I know we haven't hunted yet but we are right outside the library"

"I don't want to go in," Rachel said, "I want to hunt".

"I got an idea," Chandler said, "why don't you four go into the library and me and Rachel can go hunting"

"I don't want to go in" Joey said

"Me either" Monica said

"Ok then Ross and Phoebe go into the library while the rest of us hunt" Chandler said

"I don't want to go in" Phoebe said

"Pheebs you kind of need to go in to show Ross where the books are," Monica said, "And if you both go in you two should get out faster".

"Ok fine" Phoebe said, giving up arguing knowing she wasn't going to win.

"Yes" Ross said happily, he would finally be able to get answers and have fun reading books.

"Come let's go" Rachel said

"Good luck Pheebs" Chandler joked, Ross was now glaring at him as he smiled.

They said goodbyes and agree to meet at central perk at 6, giving them an hour. The group split up and went off in their separate directions.

* * *

Rachel and Chandler walked out in front ahead of Monica and Joey, they could see that Rachel and Chandler were the more excited about hunting. Monica and Joey spotted someone and chose to follow them while Chandler and Rachel kept on walking.

"So where should we look for someone?" Rachel asked

"Back alleys and quiet roads would be best to get someone and not have anyone watching us kill them" Chandler replied

"Ok" Rachel said. _Chandler said kill them, I thought we were just going to drink a bit of blood then leave them alone. He seems a bit different more distanced when we got out here and not talking much, when he did he talked more seriously than normal. _She was taken away from her thoughts when Chandler spoke.

"Ok here is good" he said

_Why would he know that this is a good place? _Bang, a loud crash came from behind her, both Chandler and Rachel span around quickly facing where the noise had just come from.

* * *

"Ok where did he go?" Monica asked, out of breath from running after the person.

"I have no idea" Joey said, also out of breath

"We are either really unfit or we running along way"

"Let's say we ran along way" Joey said as they flopped down on a nearby bench.

"We should go find Rachel and Chandler and see if they had any luck" Monica said

"Can't we just stay here for a bit, we ran along way and I'm tired" Joey begged, he started to use puppy eyes half way through.

"Ok, ok stop using puppy eye" Monica said, covering her eyes

"Ok I stopped you can look at me again Mon" Joey said, trying not to giggle.

"Ok," Monica said, "your puppy eyes are dangerous".

"Did you hear that?" Joey asked

"No why?" Monica replied

"There it is again," Joey said, "did you hear it this time?"

"No Joey are you sure you aren't just hearing things?"

"No I'm sure" Joey said. He had a weird feeling that he needed to see Rachel, feeling as if she was in danger. "We need to go I got a weird feeling that Rachel is in danger"

"Ok come on let go" Monica said hurrying off, not quite believing him but now needed to see that her friends were fine.

* * *

"Ok here's the supernatural section" Phoebe said, they had already gotten in and searched almost the whole library for supernatural stuff as Phoebe had forgotten where it was.

"Here's a load on vampires," Ross said bending over, "There you go," giving a book to Phoebe.

They spent a few minutes going through the books, sharing facts with each other from their books.

"Ok here's a good one. A sire can always feel if the person he or she turns needs them like if they are in danger" Ross said

"Knew it already," Phoebe said, "Here's another one vampires shouldn't kill the first person they drink blood from."

"Why?" Ross asked, "That sounds like a pretty stupid rule"

"I don't make up the rules," Phoebe said, "It's just says that the vampire's soul might going into the earth so they won't have a soul any more. For example they won't feel any guilt for killing someone whereas we will still feel a bit guilt if we kill some as we still have a soul. That only happens if they were already going to go evil over time so it will just speed up the turning evil process. The other thing that could happen would be that it will darken their soul and change the person's personality. This one happens when even as a vampire the people was still going to be good" Phoebe read

"We should find the guys then as they don't know about this and I don't what their personalities to change" Ross said, _none of our friends would turn evil over time so we only have to worry about the second possibility. _ "Grab some of the books and let's go".

They grabbed as many as they could carry and hurried out of the library, trying to find their friends as soon as possible.

* * *

He saw four people come out from behind a building and started walking over to him and Rachel, _what do they want?_.

Rachel was getting more and more nervous as the guys walked towards them. _Oh god, _she thought, _we should get out of here. now _She reached out to grab Chandler's arm when the men run up to them, one of them grabbed her arm and put it behind her back as the other one grabbed her other arm. The other two guy grabbed Chandler, trying to shove him against the wall.

She looked at them, they were all tall and muscular. The one holding her arm behind her back had bright blond hair with blue eyes with touches of storm grey in them. The other one holding her had dirty blond hair with green eyes he was the smallest out of all the men. She over looked at the guys holding Chandler, both were having a hard time holding him. The tallest one had sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes, she could tell that he was in charge of the group. The smaller one had black hair with brown eyes.

"Guys," the brown-haired one shouted, "One of you come over here now".

She could she they were having a lot of trouble holding Chandler as he was struggling against their grip. _What's going on, these guys are huge so why are they having so much trouble with Chandler, he isn't that strong. I'm struggling against them too so why are they holding me still so easily, Chandler isn't that much stronger than me._

"Ok coming" the dirty blond-haired one said

But before he could let go of her arm, the black-haired guy was thrown into the wall. He crumpled to the floor unconscious, blood coming out of a large cut at the back of his head.

The dirty blond one dropped her arm and ran over to his leader to hold Chandler. She tried not to gasp as she looked at Chandler, his fangs were extended and blood was all around his mouth. Only then did she notice that Chandler was holding up the leader, blood was coming out of the leader's neck quickly. Chandler dropped the leader on the floor as the dirty blond threw a punch at Chandler's face. He caught it right before it could make contract, then twisted his arm.

Crack, his arm went, Rachel knew that Chandler had just broken the whole of their arm in one quick motion. The guy holding Rachel pulled her arm back further making her yelp quietly in pain.

"Back away," he told Chandler, "Or I will break her arm"

She looked into Chandler's eyes, a moment ago it didn't look like him but she could see it was now him again. The looked in his eyes showed he was scared for her and was asking her what to do next.

_How should I know, _Rachel thought, _if I do anything he's going to break my arm but if I do nothing he might do something worse to me. I need to risk getting my arm broken its better than what he could do._

Chandler could see that she was willingly to break her arm to escape. He was just going to move when someone hit him around the head, the black-haired guy had woken up and had a piece of wood in his hand. The dirty blond was also up at started kicking Chandler in the guts and ribs while the black-haired one kept hitting him around the head.

Rachel watched as they beat up Chandler, _I got to help him._ She was just going to move when the bright blond whispered in her ear.

"Don't think about moving, do what I want and you will be fine"

She could tell he was lying, the tone of his voice told her she wasn't going to be fine no matter what she did. He was starting to push her into a nearby alley way, each time she struggled his pulled harder on her arm.

Chandler had heard what he said. _No way was Rachel going to get hurt, _he thought. He summoned up all his strength and flung the two guys into the wall, both landed with a thud on the floor. Seeing that guy was pushing Rachel into the alley way he ran over to Rachel as the bright blond had turned his head away from him so rushed up behind him. He pulled him hard away from Rachel, throwing him to the floor. He didn't have to look at his right hand to know that his nails had turned into claws.

In one quick motion, he used the claws to slit the guy's throat. The claws turned back into nail only then noticing the guy's blood squirted all over Chandler's shirt. He saw the other two guys starting to stir and rushed over to them.

Rachel didn't know how Chandler slit the guy's throat but could see him heading to the other two guys. _I have to stop him before he kills them too even if they might deserve it, no Rach no one deserves to die._

"Chandler stop" Rachel shouted, rushing over to him.

* * *

"Why are they?" Ross said

"I have no idea, we need hurry up and find them" Phoebe said

They ran around the corner, crashing into two people.

"I'm so sorry," One said, "We are in a hurry"

Stay away knowing who their way, Phoebe said, "Mon, Thank god we found you, where are Chandler and Rachel?"

"I don't know we are looking for them as Joey had a feeling Rachel was in danger" Monica replied

"They must be in danger then, we found out that sires can feel when the person they turned is in danger" Ross said

"Well I already knew that" Phoebe said

"Guys if that means they really are in danger then why are we stood around talking?" Joey asked

"Joeys got a point, let's find them" Monica said

Phoebe put her hand up palm facing them, looking around the street.

"Did you guys hear that?" she asked

"No" they all said, now straining the ear listening out for any noise.

"Chandler stop"

They heard Rachel say, looking at each other. They ran down the street to where they heard Rachel voice, turning to run down an alley way, they saw 2 bodies dead on the floor. They looked up to see four shadows further down the alley way, two of them kneeling down on the floor. Seeing one person snap a person's neck, they ran down towards them. They could see Rachel stood there watching, continually saying please stop. The person who snapped the guy's neck was now biting the other one's neck. Joey and Ross rushed up and grabbed him as Monica and Phoebe went to Rachel.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

The four look in shock as they see that the guy is Chandler, stood in between Joey and Ross. They saw that blood was all over his face and shirt, none of them could believe it that this was Chandler. The guy that wouldn't hurt anyone had just killed four people and looked as if nothing had happened.

"Nothing much," Ross finally spoke up, not wanting to let Chandler know what they were all thinking, "But we need to get home now before the sun comes up".

"Ok, did you guess drink some blood already?" Chandler asked

"No" they all said

"Get some from these guys then," Chandler said, pointing to the four bodies, "you really need some blood soon and they don't need it now"

They all looked at each other, knowing that they needed the blood, no matter how much they didn't want it.

"Ok" they all said, all bending down and drinking a small amount of blood.

"Good, now let's get home, I'm still really tired" Chandler said, walking off.

All the other looked at each other, _we need to have a talk about him later when he is asleep, _they all thought but for now they had to get home and act as if everything was fine.


	6. The plan

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends but i do have the boxset**

They arrived back at Monica and Rachel's apartment in a few minutes. Ross went straight to the couch and wrapped the blanket around him. He was freezing, he had given his long black coat to Chandler as he was covered in blood and they didn't want anyone to question them about it.

"Ok guys I'm going to have a shower and then go to bed" Chandler said

"Wait a sec," Monica said, "as the sun is up now Ross and Phoebe can't go home so they will need to stay over. I think Ross should stay with Chandler and joey while phoebe can stay with me and Rach"

"Sure" Ross and Phoebe said, happy that they had somewhere to sleep.

"I will take the sofa" Ross told Chandler and Joey.

"You sure you can have my room if you want" Chandler offered

"No the sofa will be fine, if you could get some blankets and pillows" Ross said

"Sure, is that all we need to talk about?" Chandler asked

"I think so" Monica said

"Oh we all need to call in sick for work so we can talk more about being vampire after we have slept" Ross said

"Ok" the others said

"Can I go now?" Chandler asked, fidgeting. He was getting bored of standing here, he needed to have a shower and sleep.

"Yeah you can go now Chandler" Rachel said

He rushed out of the door before any of them could change their minds and hopped into the shower.

"Ok Rach what happen?" Ross asked

"We were walking around looking for a good place to find someone, Joey and Monica ran off after someone, I guess you didn't catch them" Rachel said

"Nope" they both said

"We decide to search in the back roads and alleys as Chandler thought we would have a better chance of finding someone," She said, trying to remember as much as possible, "Then these 4 guys came out of nowhere. Two of them grabbed me and the other two tried to hold Chandler, for some reason these huge guys couldn't hold him"

"Really," Joey said, "Chandler is super weak, anyone could pin him down"

"I know that's why it was so weird," Rachel said, "Anyway he threw one of them into a wall and while I watch that guy hit the wall, Chandler bit the other guy. I only notice when I saw blood all over his mouth and his fangs were extended, he had kill that guy in only a few seconds" Both Ross and Phoebe looked at each other, knowing that they were too late, they should have left the library as soon as finding out about it but they grabbed some books instead of going straight away.

"Guys," Ross started, "when in the library we found out something important"

"What did you find out?" Monica asked

"It was the reason we were rushing to find you guys" Ross stopped, not saying anymore.

Phoebe took over, "it was that if a vampire kills the first person they drink blood from they either lose their souls, basically turn evil, or their personality changes"

"Oh my god" Rachel and Monica said

A few seconds later "Oh my god" Joey said loudly, only just working out what they had just said.

"So he is either going to be evil or have a huge personality change" Rachel said in shock, _this can't happen Chandler could never be evil and I couldn't imagine him having a different personality._

"Yep" Phoebe said

"What do we do?" Joey asked

"We need to wait and see which one will happen then we can look for something to make him normal" Phoebe answered

"According to the book, the personality change only happens if the vampire will be good and the turning evil happens if they were going to turn evil over time" Ross told them

"So he will have a personality change, no way would Chandler ever turn evil," Monica said, "I mean this is Chandler he could never turn evil"

"I hope you right," Phoebe said, "Evil vampires are very bad, they normally go on huge killing sprees. I heard that most mass murderers are actually evil vampires"

"Ok" They all said, all of them getting really nervous about what will happen.

Just then they all let out a huge yawn, making them all realise that they were extremely tired.

"Guys let's go to bed now," Monica said, "we can talking in the morning but I'm going to say this now, we all need to keep a close eye on Chandler, making sure he does nothing stupid"

"That's going to be hard, he always does something stupid" Rachel joked

"Yeah," Monica said, they were all too tired to laugh or say anything else, "OK you guys get out and go across the hall and get some sleep"

"Oh guys before you go," Rachel said, "you two can keep a closer eye on Chandler as your living with him"

"Ok," Ross said, "Wait we have to stay with a vampire that might turn evil and could go on killing sprees"

"Yep," Phoebe said, "But he isn't defiantly going to be evil, he could just get really grumpy"

"I would prefer him evil" Joey tried to joke

"Alright, bye then" Ross and Joey said

"Goodnight guys" the girls said, they guys walked out the door and Rachel went straight to her room.

"So phoebe you're having the couch," Monica said, Phoebe nodded, "I will grab the pillows" she said walking off to find them.

* * *

The Rooster had started calling but they had slept through it until someone started banging on the guys door.

"Hello" Joey said sleepily

"Can you shut your Rooster up, I live downstairs and that creature woke me up" The man said

"Ok I will try to quiet him down"

The guy walked off without saying anything. Joey shut the door and noticed that Ross was starting to stir.

"Where am I?" Ross asked

"In mine and Chandler apartment remember" Joey said

"Oh yeah"

"Did you sleep ok?" Joey asked

"Yeah I had a great night sleep, what about you?" Ross asked

"It was ok, Chandler kept waking me up," Joey said, "I'm surprised you didn't wake up, he makes a lot of noise when he sleeps"

"I guess he is still having bad nightmares," Joey nods, "How long has he had them for now?" Ross asked

"On and off since we have lived together" Joey answered

"He never did this in college or I just didn't hear him, I know I'm a heavy sleeper" Ross said

"That explains why you didn't wake up" Joey said

Ross looked over to Chandler's room seeing he was still asleep.

"Why is his door open?" Ross asked

"We agreed to keep it open so I could check on him while he sleeps, he hates people watching him sleep but as the nightmares got more common he asked me to watch him and check on him throughout the night"

"Even when you have a girl over?" Ross asked

"Yep I just say I'm going to the toilet"

"Ok" Ross said, when the front door opened.

"Are you all awake?" Rachel asked, poking her heard through the doorway.

"No Chandler still asleep" Joey said

"He had nightmares I guess" Rachel guessed

"Yep" Joey said

"Well we need him up so you got to wake him," Rachel said, "you have 10 minutes before Monica will drag you over whether you are ready or not"

"Ok" They both said

"See you in ten minutes" Rachel said shutting the door.

"Ok Ross you wake Chandler up while I have a shower" Joey said quickly rushing into the bathroom before Ross could reply.

"Damn he knows that there is only time for one of us to shower," Ross said to himself while walking to Chandler's room, "Wow I can believe that Joey worked that out before I did, I must still be half asleep"

He shook his headed, trying to wake himself up and clear his head from the worrying thought that Joey worked something out before him. He was right beside Chandler's bed, just about to shaking him and tell him to get up when something caught his eye. A red dot of Chandler's pillow, it didn't take much time for Ross to know it was blood.

_Must be a vampire thing to be able to tell that its blood not just a pen mark, _Ross thought, _actually for me I would be able to know if it was a pen mark, living with Monica made me learn how to tell what different stains our. Wait there is some blood around his face too, it couldn't be from the 4 guys as he had a shower. He must have gotten out while Joey and I were asleep and probably killed someone else. OH MY GOD, he must be evil then, _Ross thought starting to panic, _I need to tell Monica and the others._

He raced out of the room and across the half, forgetting about Joey, and almost crashed through the girl's door. Rachel and Phoebe were sat down at the table while Monica was making pancakes, all of them now looking at Ross.

"Guys," Ross said while taking deep breaths, "I think Chandler is evil"

"What? why?" They asked

"He has blood on his face and on his bed," Ross said, telling them his theory, "It couldn't be from the guys as he had a shower after it so he must have snuck out and killed someone else"

"Oh my god" Monica, Rachel and Phoebe said at the same time.

"This can't be right," Rachel said, "he wouldn't have turned evil over time, it's Chandler for god's sake, he's the sweetest and kindest person I know"

"Rachel is right how could he be evil?" Monica asked

"I have no idea," Phoebe said, "But now we know what we are dealing with we can try and find a cure"

"You think there is one Pheebs?" Ross asked

"There has to be, no way on earth am I going to let him stay evil" Phoebe said

"I know, we need to find it fast" Ross said

"What are we going to do with Chandler while we search for one?" Monica asked, "We can't leave an evil vampire alone as he would kill more people but we can't stop him"

"Yes we can," Ross said, "Maybe we could chain him up in the apartment"

"That's worth a try but where will we get the chains and they have to be strong enough, he was really strong when fighting the guys so he could probably break most chains" Rachel said

"We could find some on Amazon and just make sure they are strong enough to hold an elephant, he wouldn't be stronger than an elephant so they should hold" Ross said

"Ok Ross have a look on Amazon, Rachel and Phoebe start trying to find a cure" Monica said

"What are you and Joey going to do Mon?" Rachel asked

"We will keep an eye on Chandler," Monica said, "But we will need to swap roles anyway so that Chandler doesn't wondered what you guys are doing"

"Ok" the other said, just as Joey came running through the door.

"Just made it" Joey said with a sigh

"Joey we think Chandler is evil" Phoebe said

"What? Why?" Joey asked

"Ross found blood on his bed and face even though he had a shower so he must have gone out and attacked someone," Monica explained, telling him everything that they had just been saying, "So you and I are going to have to watch him ok?"

"Ok, I just can't believe it" Joey said in disbelieve

"I know sweetie but we will find a cure right Pheebs" Rachel said

"Yep, don't worry Joey he won't be evil for long," Phoebe said confident in what she said, "No way is he going to stay evil"

No one knew that Chandler was stood outside the door, he had just heard everything they had said since Joey had come in. He had a small evil grin on his face, he now knew their whole plan well most of it anyway.

_Oh well looks like I can't stay around here, _He thought, _no way are they going to try and keep an eye on me or chain me up in the apartment. Time for my revenge to begin and I know the perfect person to get first and the best thing is they will never know where I went._

He walked off down the stairs, chuckling as he went.

"This is going to be fun" Chandler said out loud

**AN: So Chandler is evil, i guess most people would have probably already have worked that out by now. Can anyone guess who Chandler is planning to kill to start off his revenge plan? Will the others find him in time or will they be too late?**


	7. Viva Las Gaygas

Chapter 7

**AN: Ok Prof Friends you must be physic as you're guess are pretty much right, it will be one of his parents he is after considering the chapter name you can probably guess which one it is. I'm gonna explain Chandler reason for turning evil as i probably won't explain it in the story. it mostly due to his childhood but when watching Friends Chandler is the most picked on character so he would have lots of people he would want to get but never would as he is too nice so thats why he has to be evil and have no soul to do this. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Friends but i really wish that i did**

"Guys he's gone" Monica said as her and Joey came crashing through the door.

"What? Where would he have gone?" Rachel asked

"I have no clue" Monica said

"Is there a chance he could have heard us talking?" Joey asked

"That's probably why he left," Ross said, "He wouldn't want us watching him 24/7"

"Yeah that sound likely" Rachel said

"Ok we need to find him," Phoebe said, "No point looking for a cure if he isn't here"

"But where would he have gone?" Monica asked, they all shrugged their shoulders, "Or who is he planning to kill?" they all look at each other.

"Who does he hate?" Phoebe asked

"Come on this is Chandler he never really hated anyone" Rachel said

"Apart from his parents, he might not hated them but they were his least liked people" Monica said

"That's true, which one though?" Ross asked

"Which one did he hate the most?" Monica asked

"Guys can we stop answering questions by asking another question it's getting confusing" Rachel said as Joey and Phoebe nodded along.

"Ok" Ross and Monica said

"But which one does he hate most?" Monica asked

"Probably his dad" Joey said

"Yeah, they haven't met each other in ages," Ross added, "And even though he doesn't like his mum, he still sees her"

"He probably won't see her again for a while as you kissed her last time" Monica said looking at Ross.

"Ok I was drunk and I thought we were over this as it's been a few years since it happened" Ross said

"We are always going to remind you about it, it's a good way to tease you" Rachel said

"And I still want to know why you don't want to kiss my mum?" Joey asked

"Guys remember we have important stuff to do," Phoebe said, getting a little annoyed about how they were forgetting everything, "Like finding our evil friend and turning him good again"

"Sorry Pheebs" They all said

"So we go find his dad then?" Phoebe asked but made it sound more like a comment, "where does he live?"

"He lives in Las Vegas," Ross said, "He owns a place called Viva Las Gaygas"

"so we're going to Vegas then?" Rachel asked

"Yep, let's hurry" Ross said

"Yes Vegas baby" Joey shouted

"Joey we aren't going to have fun, we are going to stop our friend from killing his dad" Ross said

"Yeah but still, Vegas baby" Joey shouted again

"Ok phoebe get you're cab as get here as fast as you can" Ross said

"Ok" Phoebe said running out the door.

"It's funny we are trying to stop our friend killing people yet we are going in the death cab cos of him," Rachel said getting stares from Ross, Monica and Joey, "Ok so it wasn't that funny"

* * *

Chandler's plane touched down at Las Vegas airport (**AN: I have no idea how long it would have taken them or if Las Vegas even has an airport but I'm guessing it does**) and he got out of the plane. He couldn't believe how quickly he got a flit out here, when he got to the airport a plane for Las Vegas was going to set off in a few minutes and still had some sits left.

_Now that I'm here I better see my dad, _he thought, _I wonder if his name is still Helen as he kept changing it._

He took a cab from the airport and stopped the driver a street away from Viva Las Gaygas.

"I can walk the rest of the way" Chandler said, he handed the driver some money and walked down the street.

He walked round the back and took the back way in. He could see his dad on stage with his 4 back up dancers, he was halfway through It's Raining Men.

_I can't believe that I used to do that, _he thought watching the dancers, _that was probably the most embarrassing moment of my life even though I was mostly out of the spotlight. I'm so glad he put me on the far left, if I was in the centre I think I would have died._

Chandler decided to go to his dad dressing room, he just walked through the door when the phone started ringing. He couldn't help himself so he picked it up.

"Hello Charles are you there?" The voice asked, he knew it instantly. _Why is my mum calling him, they barely spoke to each other when they were together_, Chandler thought, _I better say yes I really want to know why she is calling him_.

"Yeah, I'm here" Chandler said

"Your voice sounds different" Nora said

"Yeah just trying a new voice" Chandler said, _that doesn't sound stupid at all, _he thought sarcastically.

"Ok anyway, can you feel that something is wrong with Chandler?" Nora asked

"Um no, why?" Chandler asked

"I don't know," She said, "Just got a funny feeling from my werewolf side"

"Ok" _WHAT, _Chandler thought, _she a werewolf, no that can't be right she must be kidding._

"I was wondering if your wolf side got the same feeling, I guess not then" Nora said

_OH MY GOD, they're both werewolves. I must be going crazy, I probably still on the plane and just having a weird dream. Yeah that's right it just a dream, I should pinch myself then I will wake up._

He pinched his arm, _ow ow ow, _he thought holding his arm. _No this can't be right, no just no. it can't be true it doesn't make sense but then again it would explain my dream and why I always seem to be a big white wolf. Oh my god, I must be a werewolf too, oh my god. If I think oh my god one more time I will turn into Janice, the horror, that would be my worst nightmare._

He was snapped from his thought as the phone hit the floor, _what just happened. _He turned around to see his dad with a bat in his hand.

"Hi dad, what you're doing?" Chandler said

"Wondering why my son is in my dressing room and on my phone pretending to be me" Charles/Helen said

He bent down and picked up the phone while Chandler watched him.

"Hi Nora Charles here its seem that Chandler was pretending to be me," Charles said into the phone, "yeah I think you're right you better warn his friends, I guess their probably going to try and find him"

Chandler was starting to get bored, he was tapping his foot on the floor. _Ok who cares I can't wait any longer, _Chandler thought.

Chandler lunged at his dad, giving him only enough time for him to say bye to Nora before dropping the phone. They were wrestling on the floor, Chandler had the upper hand cos of the surprise and that he was stronger than Charles.

"Son stop please, you don't want to do this" Charles said, knowing that it wouldn't work but he had to try.

"No" Chandler said while hitting his dad.

"Stop please, for your friends if you don't do this it will be easier to go back to them" Charles was starting to beg.

"No they are planning to keep me locked in an apartment, I would prefer to be free to do what I want" Chandler said, his hands wrapped around his father's throat.

"If you do this you will never forgive yourself" Charles said starting to lose consciousness.

"I don't care, anyway I heard somewhere that I lost my soul so it doesn't really matter"

"You're a vampire?" Charles asked

"Yep" Chandler replied

"I can't believe that you would have turned evil over time" Charles said

"Well it seems that I would have," Chandler said, "Anyway how did you know about that?" he asked

"Both me and Nora are werewolves so we learnt about vampires as well as witches and other creatures," Charles said, "You're also a werewolf that's why you have those dreams, they are normal for werewolves"

"Why did you tell me about it?" Chandler asked, annoyed that they never told him this.

"We forgot cause of the divorce," He said, feeling Chandler's hand tighten when he said divorce, "And we were worried that something like this would happen, you trying to kill someone. Even though I don't know you well Nora believed it wouldn't happen after meeting your friends so we were going to tell you soon, that's why we have been talking to each other recently."

"She saw me a few years ago so you should have told me already" Chandler said

Charles couldn't reply, everything was almost black.

"Also my friends are now vampires too" Chandler said

That was the last thing Charles heard before everything went black.

"Still got a small pulse, I better bite you before someone comes in" Chandler said

Extending his fangs, he bit down on his father's neck, hearing a small scream but no one came in. Chandler slowly stood up and was just about to leave, turning back to his father's dead body.

"Bye dad" Chandler said walking out the door.

He didn't know that Nora was still on the other line, she heard everything even Charles's small scream before he died. She was crying down the phone silently, _I can't believe it he is evil, _Nora thought. She ended the call and dialled Ross's mobile number, on the second ring he picked up.

"Hello" Ross said

"Ross its Nora I need to tell you something but you probably already know about it" Nora said quickly

"What is it?" Ross asked, not wanting to say that Chandler was evil if she didn't know about it.

"Chandler's evil, he just killed his father" Nora said letting a loud sob go down the phone.

"We know that he was evil, we just arrived outside Chandler's dad work, the others went in while I'm in the car but I didn't know he had already killed him" Ross rambled a bit, he was shocked, he knew that Chandler was going for his dad but they thought they could make it just in time. "How did you know he was dead?" Ross asked

"I was calling Charles, the phone call wasn't ended so I heard their whole conversation and Charles's small scream as Chandler bit him" Nora answered

_Oh god, _was all Ross could think, he stopped when Joey and Rachel climbed into the cab.

"I can't believe how many of them were hitting on me" joey said

"Why not Joey, you're good-looking and sweet any of those guys would be lucky to have you" Rachel said

"I'm not gay though," Joey said, "Isn't there a quality like Chandler has, surely I don't have it"

"Remember Joey, Gay people don't see a quality on Chandler even though straight people do," Rachel said, "so you must actually have a gay quality"

"I don't believe you" Joey said, not believing that he could have a gay quality, _I slept with loads of woman and they think I'm gay._

"Guys quiet I'm on the phone" Ross said

"Someone grumpy" Joey mumbled

"Who is it?" Rachel asked

"It's Chandler's mum," Ross said, "he already killed his dad"

"Oh no" Rachel and Joey said giving each other worrying glance

"She just told me that both her and Charles are werewolves so Chandler is one too, that's why he is so strong" Ross said

"Werewolves can't be real" Rachel said in disbelieve

"We thought vampires weren't real but we are vampire now" Ross said

"So what's going to happen now?" Joey asked

"Nora is going to come and see us," Ross said, "We can protect her from getting killed and so will try to help us find a cure for Chandler"

"That makes sense but if Chandler is stronger how can we protect her?" Rachel asked

"We out number him, he won't be able to take us all at once" Ross said

"But he beat those 4 guys" Rachel said

"But they aren't vampire they were just normal people so we should be stronger than them" Ross said

"Ok" Rachel said sounding worried.

"We also have Joey, Chandler can never be stronger than Joey no matter how many supernatural things he is" Ross said trying to make Rachel feel better.

"Ok we better find Monica and Phoebe and go home then" Rachel said

"Sure" Ross said

During the conversation Joey didn't listen, he was watching a figure standing by an alley way.

"Guys," Joey said, "Look other there"

Ross and Rachel both turned to look, "That's Chandler" Rachel said the second she looked.

"How can you tell?" Ross asked

"I just got a feeling like Joey did when he felt that I was in danger"

Joey couldn't wait any longer and jump out the cab and ran at the figure, Rugby (**AN: i know Americans don't have rugby instead its called football but i'm english so it makes sense for me to write it this way**) tackling them to the ground.

"Get off" He said pushing Joey off.

Rachel and Ross ran up, see Joey on the floor with the person. They could now see it was Chandler,

"Hey Guys, I would love to chat but I gotta go" Chandler said running off, leaving them no time to get him.

"Ross your plan might not work" Joey said

"Why?" Ross asked

"I was using all my strength to try and pin him down but he just pushed me off, I could see it wasn't easy for him to move me but he is slight stronger than me" Joey said

"I guess we just have to rely on out numbering him next time we see him," Ross said while pulling Joey up off the floor, "Come on we need to go find Monica and Phoebe and get home fast"

"Ok" Joey and Rachel said

**AN: Ok the werewolf thing is a bit weird but i needed to explain the wolf and why Chandler got claws when fighting the guys , i only involved the wolf as i'm better at writing stories when animals are involved. Hope you enjoy as it's half term i can write more and update both of my stories quickly**


	8. Let the games begin

Chapter 8

**AN: ok here the next chapter, it's going fast as i already planned out what will happen**

**Disclaimer: i don't own friends althought i'm contacting my friend to see if she still wants to kidnap the cast with me**

It had been an hour since they have driven back from Las Vegas, the drive had been quiet everyone had been thinking about what had happened. Monica and Phoebe had found Chandler's dad when Joey told them they were leaving, both had been shocked at the sight of Chandler's dad. Blood was all over the floor and all over his dress and neck. He had also started showing bruises, most of them had been around his face and neck from where Chandler had punched and strangled him. They had quickly agreed to leave, Ross had driven the cab as Phoebe couldn't as she was shaking after seeing the body. When they got home they were still too busy thinking until Rachel and Ross took Phoebe's cab to the airport to pick up Nora. The others made small chit-chat and Monica started cooking after Joey and Phoebe complained about being hungry as they hadn't eaten for the whole day. They could still eat human food and find it filing but knew they would have to starting searching for blood sometime soon.

Nora, Ross and Rachel came back from the airport and walked through the door.

"Hello kids" Nora said

"Hey Nora" Joey, Phoebe and Monica said watching her sit down on the couch.

"How are you all?" Nora asked

"Fine I think," Monica said, "It's not that often one of my best friends turns evil and kills his dad so I think I'm good," Nora nodded, "How about you?"

"I'm fine considering my son is evil" Nora said

"Sorry Nora if I sounded harsh" Monica said looking down.

"No problem, I'm sorry too"

"Ok so what do we do now?" Phoebe asked

"Keep looking for that cure and make sure Chandler doesn't kill Nora too" Ross said

"How far along are you kids to finding a cure?" Nora asked

"We only did an hour searching yesterday then rushed off trying to reach Chandler's dad in time" Phoebe said

"Oh ok," Nora said, "Are any of you witches or know someone who is a witch?" She asked

"I was a witch" Phoebe said

"Why do you say was a witch?" Nora asked

"Well I was turned into a vampire, I didn't think you could be both then when J wrote the note saying former witch so i guessed that I'm not a witch" Phoebe said

"Who's J?" Nora asked

"She turned me so I turned the others," Joey said, "Well apart from Chandler, Rachel turned him"

"Ok, Phoebe have you tried casting a spell?" Nora asked

"Well no but I thought I wasn't…" Phoebe started saying before Nora cut her off

"You won't know if you're a witch or not if you don't try a spell"

"Ok I will go home in a bit and try a spell" Phoebe said

"No go now otherwise you could turn don't cures that need magic just because you think you can't cast a spell" Nora said

"Ok, are you sure that I could be both?" Phoebe asked

"Well Chandler is a vampire and werewolf so it's possible that you could be a witch and a vampire" Nora said

"Ok" Phoebe said

"You better take someone with you just in case" Nora said, knowing she didn't have to say the reason as they all knew already.

"Ok, Rach do you wanna come with me?" Phoebe asked Rachel

"Sure," Rachel said, "See you guys later"

"Bye" the others said as Rachel and Phoebe left.

"Maybe we should get some sleep, we haven't slept in almost 16 hours" Ross said

"Wow you guys have been working really hard" Nora said

"Yep, anyway you can't sleep well if you have an evil friend out there somewhere" Joey said

"Nora you can take Rachel room while you two," Monica said looking at Joey and Ross, "Can go across the hall"

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay Mon?" Ross asked

"Yeah I'm sure good night guys"

"Night Mon, Nora" Joey and Ross said leaving the apartment.

"Night Nora" Monica said going to bed. Leaving Nora sat in the living, she hadn't been up as long as them and wasn't a vampire so couldn't sleep while it was still light, so she decide to watch TV.

* * *

"Wow Pheebs that's amazing" Rachel said watching candles hover in the air.

"Yeah I know, I thought I couldn't do this anymore," Phoebe said, "I'm so happy that I can still do spells"

"Looks like fun and it we help widen the search for a cure," Rachel said, "Should we head back now?" she asked

"Yeah let me just grab some stuff" Phoebe said throwing lots of stuff in a bag

"What's all that stuff?" Rachel asked

"It's magic stuff, I thought I should bring some with me back to yours and Monica's so I don't have to keep coming back here if I need anything"

"Ok are you ready now?" Rachel asked

"Yep, I wish I took the cab with us" Phoebe said as they walked down the street.

"Well the others might need it and you forgot the keys up stairs so you would have had to gone back up and then come back down again" Rachel said

"They really need to put in a lift in your block, those stairs kill me each time i go up them" Phoebe said

"I know it's worse when wearing really high heels, lucky that we are wearing flats today with all this walking" Rachel said

"Yeah but my feet are still going to be sore no matter what shoes I wear"

"True" Rachel said looking behind her, getting a really weird feeling.

"You ok Rach?" Phoebe asked noticing that Rachel kept looking behind her.

"I got an odd feeling that something is following us" Rachel said

"You're sure?" Phoebe asked

"Positive"

"Stop looking around then, just look straight ahead and I will look in a sec" Phoebe said

After a minute Phoebe looked around noticing that someone watching them.

"Yep someone is following us" Phoebe said

"Who?" Rachel asked

"I didn't get a good look"

"It's probably Chandler" Rachel said

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked

"Oh I said that out loud I was just thinking," Rachel said, "Who else is would want to follow us"

"You're right," Phoebe said, "Let's just continue like this till we get back"

"Ok" Rachel said

Sadly luck wasn't on their side and the person came up and grabbed Rachel.

"What did you and your friends do to my friends?"

"Who were your friends?"

"4 big guys, you saw them a few days ago so what happened to them?" He asked again

"They are dead" Phoebe said

"How did you kill them?" He asked looking at Rachel

"Our friends did," Rachel said with a shaky voice, "I'm not sure how he just did"

"Where is this friend of yours?"

"We don't know" Phoebe said

"Well too bad, I don't believe you and I wouldn't let you go anyway" he said pushing them hard into a wall.

_This isn't happening again,_ Rachel though, _I wish Chandler was here so what if he is evil he would kill them for this. _

Out of nowhere someone tackled the guy to the floor as Ross came running up to them.

"Are you two ok?" Ross said

"Yeah we're fine" Rachel and Phoebe said

"You sure?" Joey asked, brushing dirty off of his pants as he stood up.

"Yeah, you didn't kill him Joey, did you?" Rachel asked worried

"No I just knocked him out" Joey said

"How did you know we were in trouble and where to find us?" Phoebe asked

"The sire bond thingy, I felt you two were in trouble and I knew where to go to find you" Joey answered

"Thanks Joey, I'm not sure what we would have done without you" Rachel said hugging him.

"Don't worry about it let's get back to Monica before anything else happens" Joey said

"Sure" Rachel said looking around, she could still feel the odd feeling from before but said nothing about it.

* * *

Chandler had watched the whole thing, looking down from the top of the building he was stood on, from them going to Phoebe apartment to Joey coming, if Joey hadn't come he knew he would have helped them. He had followed Rachel around for a while so that she would start looking around and see that someone was following them.

_So I don't have a soul they were still my family I would have helped I think, _Chandler thought. _But the family thing isn't that good a reason considering that I just killed my dad, maybe it's the sire bond maybe it does more than just give you an odd feeling._

_Oh whatever, I need to find a way to get my mum, with them all watching her it's going to be hard so why don't I have some fun for now. I got forever to get her so I can take as long as I want_, he thought with a smirk_._

He walked down the stairs for the building and walked into the alley way, looking at the guy on the floor. He walked over and touched the guy's neck feeling a pulse, _I know a great way to get Joey._ He put his hands around the guy's head and snapped his neck, _now for part 2 of this little game._

"Help, somebody help" He shouted running onto the street.

"What's the matter?" Some old guy asked

"I found someone in the alley way he has no pulse but I don't have my phone so i can't call the police" Chandler said

"Show me where he is" The old guy said pulling his phone out of his coat pocket.

"Here" Chandler said pointing to the guy.

"Call the police," The guy said checking for a pulse, "Yep defiantly dead, did you see what happened?" He asked

"Not really, I saw him fighting with this guy, he ran off I didn't see his face though" Chandler said, enjoying this little game.

After a few moments the police arrived and so did a TV crew. He said the story again to one police officer.

"Um what's with the TV crew?" Chandler asked

"This is the fifth guy we have found dead in an alley way in 2 days and we have no suspect so we were hoping that you could describe the guy to help with the search"

"I'm sorry but I never saw his face all I know was that he was smaller than the dead guy and had a bigger build than him" Chandler said

"Well thanks for the small description it might help"

"No problem officer" Chandler said walking off

_This game is going to be a lot of fun, _Chandler thought,_ better hurry so I can see their reactions_.

* * *

"Hey kids," Nora said from the couch as they walked through the door, "what happened? She asked

"Rachel and Phoebe were in danger so Joey and I went looking for them and found them before this guy could do anything" Ross said

"You didn't kill him Joey did you?" Nora asked

"No why did you ask?" Joey asked

"On the news some guy was killed in an alley way" Nora said turning on the news.

"That's the alley way we were in," Rachel said, "I thought you didn't kill him"

"What? No I didn't I only tackled him to the floor" Joey said

"From the picture it looks like you could have broken his neck when you tackled him" Ross said watching the TV, seeing the pictures of the body.

"Does this mean I will go evil too?" Joey asked with his head down.

"No you have to drink his blood and kill him that way to turn evil," Nora said, "Also it would have to be when you first drink blood so your safe from turning evil Joey"

"Phew I was really worried then" Joey said, feeling like the weight of the world was off of his shoulders.

"But you still killed someone" Phoebe said

"No he didn't" Ross said still watching the TV.

"But you just said" Phoebe started saying before Ross cut her off.

"I know but I was wrong he couldn't have killed him by the tackle, someone else did this" Ross said

"But who?" Rachel asked

"Looks like they were trying to get at Joey" Ross said

"They couldn't frame him otherwise there would be a picture of him" Rachel said

"No I know where Ross is going," Nora said, "It was directed at you guys, all four of you as you were all there"

"Ok but who would do this?" Joey asked

Rachel and Nora looked at each other thinking the same name, "Chandler" They said.

"What? Why?" the others asked

"Cos he can't get me with you lot around so he is trying to keep himself entertained" Nora said sadly

"So true mum" They heard Chandler voice say, everyone was looking around trying to find him.

"Chandler where are you? Why are you doing this?" Nora asked

"I'm not going to say where I am but I'm not coming for you for a while, I plan to enjoy life for a bit," He said, "And why I am I doing this cos you made my life a nightmare and I will make you pay for it"

"Chandler you know I didn't mean to make your childhood like that, I'm so sorry about it" Nora said

"Stop, if you didn't mean it then you wouldn't have gone off and ignore me or sent me to boarding school as soon as possible" Chandler said in a mini rant.

"I'm sorry" Nora said starting to form tears in her eyes

"Dad said he was sorry too but it didn't change what happened to him," Chandler said, "Have fun mum with you last few days on earth and guys get in my way and I will hurt you, don't make me have to use that threat cos I will. See you later"

"Oh god" Nora said crying hard leaning back into the couch, head in her hands.

"Don't worry Nora we will get him back" Rachel said, both her and Monica putting an arm around her.

"Don't you kids know that he is saying the truth, he never would have said that when he was good, he couldn't no matter what he thought of someone but being evil he has no reason to lie" Nora said

No one could say anything to try and comfort her as they all knew she was right, they knew Chandler felt that way about her even before he said anything. After a while Nora had managed to stop crying and looked at the group.

"So Phoebe are you still a witch?" She asked

"Yeah I am"

"Good, hopefully Chandler doesn't work out how to use his werewolf side that quickly" Nora said

"Well I have been a witch for years now so I'm quite good" Phoebe said

"No, that's not what I mean Phoebe, when you turned into a vampire your magic could have change so you might have had to re-learn it" Nora said

"Oh, well it's still the same as normal," Phoebe said, "How long do you think it will be before Chandler can use his werewolf side against us?" She asked

"I'm not sure, could take years or he could have just learnt it" Nora said

"What could he do when he knows how to use his werewolf side?" Monica asked

"He could become a bit stronger but most likely will be able to turn into a wolf by will" Nora said

"Um Nora," Joey said, "When I was turned I had a dream, I think Chandler was there as a wolf so would he look the same as in my dream?" he asked

"Joey," Rachel whispered in his ear, "You got to explain what the wolf looked like so she can answer the question"

"Oh right, sorry," Joey said, "he was a pure white wolf with his normal blue eyes, he was as tall as my hip"

"Joey the last bit doesn't make much sense" Rachel whispered

"Oh" Joey was about to continue when Nora said.

"Don't worry Joey, i understand what you were trying to say, yes he will look like that if he works out how to change"

"Great," Joey said, "I really want to pat him when he's a wolf he looked so fluffy"

The others looked at each other then stared at Joey.

"What he did look really fluffy?" Joey said shrugging

"Anyway what do should we do today?" Ross asked

"Go to the park and get some coffee" Phoebe shouted excitedly

"Pheebs we normally have coffee" Ross said

"So if we normally do it then it makes sense to get some today" Phoebe said

"She kind of has a point, we haven't been to the coffee-house for a few days, Gunther will think that we all died" Rachel said

"I can't believe we haven't been there in so long" Monica said

"Yeah 2 days is a long time for us not to go there," Ross said, "Come on let's go"

Everyone grabbed their coats and walked down to Central Perk.

**AN: Chandler's character might get even darker than this cos it could, if you did feel any guilt about doing stuff you could be quite dark and do a lot of evil things but let me know when it gets too far as then the group will step in. Question should i involve the wolf more in the story or not? it will come up again but i just want to know if people like it.**


	9. Changing

Chapter 9

**AN: I finally decided what seaon this is set in, its early season 4 but i made Ross have ugly naked guy's apartment which he doesn't get until season 5. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Friends**

Chandler shot upright in his bed, well Phoebe's bed as he was staying at her apartment as he couldn't go to his apartment as his friends would try to keep him there and he wouldn't be able to escape. He decided not to use Ross's apartment as it was too close to them so they could have walked across the street and found him.

Chandler got out of bed and walked into the living room. He was pacing around the living room thinking about his dream.

_My mum said I could do it and the dream showed me that I could. Also I seemed to be very powerful when I changed into it so it would be a great advantage over them. I need to try and learn how to change but first I need coffee._

Chandler walked into the kitchen and looked around for some coffee, going throw all the cupboards.

"Where does Phoebe keep the coffee?" He asked himself, "Finally, found it"

He made the coffee and sat down on the couch. Drinking the coffee quickly, he gradually felt himself wake up.

"Ok where do I begin?"

While he was thinking he looked around, _I never noticed all these books before, _he thought, _but we don't usually hang out here. Actually how often have I come here, oh great now I'm thinking more about if I have been here before more than how to change into a wolf. Wait what are all those book?_

He walked over to the books shelves and started reading the titles.

"Witchcraft, History of witches, Rules of being a witch, Evil spirits, Supernatural beings" Chandler read out loud, "I should read that one later," he said continuing to look at the books, "This one should do, Vampires and Werewolves, you think she could of showed us this earlier"

The book was had a red cover and a thin layer of dust on it, the title had started to fade, showing that it was quite old. Chandler took the book off the shelf and started skim reading through the book, most of what it said wasn't important to him.

_Ok this bit is about being a vampire, rules of being a vampire, how to kill a vampire, better not show the others this page, _he joked. _Finally found the werewolf bit after going through what felt like a million pages on boring stuff about vampires._

He started to read it quietly, _most werewolves can change at will into a wolf unless they were bitten by a werewolf then they would change during a full moon against their will. This does not count for vampires or any other supernatural beings as they won't be affected by the bite but werewolves are known to get more aggressive towards them after the first bite, normally getting killed as the werewolf won't stop the attack until the supernatural being is dead or when the werewolf is knocked unconscious._

"Well that's interesting" Chandler said

He continued to read, _changing into a wolf takes lots of focus and normally takes a number of goes._

"That's not good and who knows all of this stuff?" he asked, "I better start trying"

* * *

"How's the search going Pheebs?" Rachel asked, walking over to the Kitchen table which had books covering it.

"Really good, I might be onto something thanks to Monica as she made a list on what books to read first and sorted all the books into piles" Phoebe said as Rachel sat down.

"I'm surprised she waited this long to organise it" Rachel said

"Yeah me too," Phoebe said, "This book is from that piles which is the books that involve magic, the books that don't involve magic aren't that useful"

"So how much longer till you know for sure if that book has the cure?" Rachel asked

"Well we wouldn't know for sure until we tried it on Chandler but I know what you actually mean, it should take a few minutes to find the method for the cure" Phoebe said

"Ok," Rachel said, "You know you're a lot less loopy than you normally are"

"Well isn't everyone, we're all more serious but we should be normal again after this works" Phoebe said, confidence that this book had a cure that would work.

"I hope so, the sooner this is over the better" Rachel said as Monica and Joey walked into the apartment.

"Hey Rachel, Phoebe" Joey and Monica said

"Hey guys, how did it go?" Rachel asked

"It went well I guess" Joey said

"The person didn't see us so we were able to knock him out, drink some blood and leave him, he should be waking up now wondering what happened" Monica said

"That sounds great" Rachel said, "So why did you say I guess Joey?" She asked

"I don't like doing this to people" Joey said siting down at the kitchen table.

"No one does Joey" Monica said putting a hand on his shoulder, "But we have to drink blood"

"I know" Joey said

No one in enjoyed drink blood especially after seeing Chandler kill people but they needed to otherwise they would get weaker. Thats why the group would go out and knock the person out then drink their blood so there would be no need to kill them. They also went out in pairs but that was mostly because New York was dangerous and they couldn't trust that Chandler wouldn't hurt them, after seeing that he killed his dad they were afraid that he would kill them too.

"So how's the search Pheebs?" Monica asked sitting down.

"I think this one will work" Phoebe said showing Joey, Rachel and Monica the book.

"Really, when can we try it?" Joey asked

"In two days, if I can get all the supplies" Phoebe said

"That is a lot of things" Monica said looking at the list.

"But it's worth it" Joey said

"Yeah," Monica said, "Let's wake up Ross and Nora and start getting everything we need"

They would all sleep at different times, taking it in turns, just like they did for feeding and searching for the cure.

"Ok" the others said

* * *

"Ok relax and focus" Chandler said to himself

He had been trying for an hour to turn and he had tried almost everything closing his eyes, sitting on the couch and walking around the room. Right now he was sat on the floor listening a CD Phoebe had which just involved the sounds of waves.

Just when he was about to give up he could feel the change. He lurched forwards, now on his hands and knees, he didn't feel as much pain as he thought he would.

_This is nothing like werewolf movies I have seen, they all seem to be in loads of pain but it actually feels really nice._

It didn't take long before he turn into a wolf. He looked around the apartment, looking for a mirror so he could see what he looked like. He spotted one which was close to the ground and trotted up to it.

_Wow, I look the same as I did in my dreams, _Chandler thought, looking into the mirror. _This is quite cool, I can turn into a wolf and it isn't slow and painful like in most movies. _

He started walking around the apartment, _I should go out and see what it's like hunting, if it's anything like it is in my dreams, I will be spending my whole day as a wolf._

He walked up to the door,_ Ah how am I supposed to get out? I guess I need to turn back but I don't know how. I really should have read the bit on how to turn back into a human._

He went up to the book, only then remembering he shut it when he started trying to turn.

_Great, just great, now what should I do? I can't get out the door as I got no hands, I can't open the book as I got no hands and now I need to go to the toilet which I can't do cos I'm a wolf and I'm not weeing on Phoebe's floor. That would be far too embarrassing as somehow the gang will find out and how would I be able to get my mum if their all making fun of me?_

_I got an idea, I will think like I did to change into a wolf, it might work._

He sat down by the couch, shutting his eyes, listening to the CD as luckily it was still playing. He sat there for 10 minutes before he opened his eyes.

_Ok, I'm still a wolf and now I really need to wee thanks to that CD. I need to get out of here, maybe a walk would help me come up with a plan to turn back, _he looked around the apartment, _but how am I going to get out? My problems seem to be going in a loop, I want to get out but I need to be human but going out might help me find a way to turn human. This stuff can only happen to me, not anyone else just me._

He started pacing around the apartment, he walked past the window when he noticed something.

_The window is open idiot, I could use the fire escape but I would need to go up to the roof, go down the stairs then work out a way to open the door. Ok push the window up a bit more and try not to fall, _He thought, pushing the window up with his nose.

He jumped out onto the fire escape and slowly started to go up the stairs, it was hard as he had 4 legs to think about not just 2.

_I wonder what someone would think if they saw me, _He thought, _a pure white wolf in the middle of New York going up to the roof of a building. I guess they would walk anyway thinking their are crazy and go to a mental hospital or run down the street shouting wolf wolf then be forced into a mental hospital, either way they are going to be considered crazy._

He reached the top, slightly out of breath. _I thought that as I'm a wolf, I would have been a be fitter than this but that was actually quite hard with four legs._

Luckily for Chandler the door to the building was open, _yes for once I'm luckily, it feels odd. _He walked through the down and made his way down the stairs.

_Going down is better than going up, _He thought, _well being a wolf or not doesn't change that, going down stairs is always better._

Chandler had finally gotten to the bottom of the stairs, he was able to keep him entertained the whole time by wondering if there was ever a superhero called Wolfman, it would have been better if Phoebe was there as they could have continued talking about Goldman and his powers.

_How do I get out? _Chandler wondered, looking at the door. _I really can't do much as a wolf apart from looking really cool and being able to tell which apartment had someone was making cookies. I really want some cookies, the whole way down I could ignore the smell but I'm too weak now to ignore it._

His stomach let out a large growl, _see my stomach is saying eat the cookies. _He was about to go back up when he remembered two things, _One I can't go and get some cookie as i'm a wolf so they won't let me in and two I need to get out of this building. _He looked back at the door, _but how?_

Chandler didn't think long before he let out a yawn, _god all that going up and down stair has made me tired. I will just going into that corner and lay down for a bit, _He thought walking over to the corner and curled up into a ball on the floor.

_Well at least the floor is not too hard, _He thought before falling asleep.

**AN: i enjoyed this chapter as it involved a lot of being in Chandler's head which is normally a weird place to be in but luckily i controlled myself and didn't go mad writing about what Chandler was thinking.**


End file.
